


I'm Falling (for you)

by Kael_Vercorian



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kael_Vercorian/pseuds/Kael_Vercorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short story is based off of a prompt on tumblr: “I accidently fell into your lap on the crowded bus and fuck you’re hot and warm so just let me stay here for the next hour or so” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Tobirama glances around the crowded subway, looking for somewhere to sit. There don’t seem to be any seats left, though, so he finds somewhere to stand, grabbing onto the hand-railing as the train begins to move. He glances at his watch, hoping he’s not going to be late for his first day of college, but he thinks he should just barely make it on time.

He’s almost glad for how many people are in here, just for the heat that they’re creating. It was a bitingly cold day, and he was freezing. For some reason, once he was cold, it took ages for him to warm back up; so even in this packed subway car, he still felt cold.

Distracted by his thoughts, he doesn’t notice the person in front of him lose their balance until they crash into him, causing him to stumble back. He ends up falling into the lap of the person in the seat behind him.

“What the hell? Watch where you’re…..going…..”

The person he fell on trails off as their eyes meet, a minute passing in complete silence as they stare at each other, a light blush working across both their faces.

_‘Fuck, he’s hot,’_ thinks Tobirama, unaware that the stranger is thinking almost the exact same thing as him.

“Sorry about that,” he says awkwardly.

“I-it’s fine,” the other stutters. “Um, my name is Madara.”

“Tobirama,” he introduces, a slight smile on his face. He blinks as he realizes he’s still on the other’s lap. “I suppose I should get up now…..”

“You don’t have to,” blurts Madara. Then realizing what he just said, looks mortified. “Well, I just mean, the subway is crowded and you might fall again.”

Tobirama laughs softly, but doesn’t try to get up. “I suppose you have a point. You don’t mind me sitting in your lap?”

Madara wordlessly shakes his head.

“Then I think I’ll stay here. It’s warmer here. You don’t have a fever, do you?” asks Tobirama.

Madara blinks. “No, but I’ve been told that my natural temperature is a few degrees higher than the average person’s.”

“Huh. That sounds nice, actually. Sometimes, I think my temperature is a few degrees _lower_ than everyone else’s. It always takes me forever to get warm after being in the cold.”

Madara brushes his thumb across Tobirama’s cheek, causing the Senju’s eyes to widen. “Your skin is rather cold right now. Perhaps I should try to warm you up?”

Tobirama’s breath hitches as Madara leans forward, bringing their lips together. Perhaps it was a bit odd to let a stranger kiss him, but Madara was a rather attractive man. He may not be as into casual sex and one night stands as some people, but he still had a libido.

He has to turn his head away after a minute, not wanting things to get indecent on the subway train. His cheeks are flushed while he softly pants for breath.

“Feeling….warmer….now?” asks Madara, slightly out of breath himself.

“Yes,” replies Tobirama before starting to laugh softly. “This is a rather odd day, making out with a stranger on the subway.”

“Ah, but we know each other’s names, so we’re not exactly strangers,” counters Madara.

Tobirama shakes his head in amusement. “Your name and that you’re a good kisser are all I know about you, though.”

Madara smirks, his ego getting a boost from the compliment. “Then we’ll just have to learn more about each other, won’t we? For starters, I’m a student at Konoha University.”

“Oh, you too? I just started this semester,” interrupts Tobirama, surprised.

“This is my second year. I’m studying criminology. There have been a lot of law enforcement officers in my family. My uncle, Fugaku, is currently the Chief of Police.”

Tobirama startles at that. “Uchiha Fugaku? Your family is known for being good at catching criminals.”

Pride flashes across Madara’s face. “I know, and I intend to be just as good as them one day.”

“Hmm. That’s a noble goal. I still haven’t decided what career I want. I have an interest in science, though, so something in that field is likely.”

“What about science interests you?” asks Madara curiously.

“I like discovering new things and learning how they work. Perhaps I’d enjoy a job finding and studying new species of animals and plants. Though, I also enjoy creating things.”

“Like medicine?”

Tobirama considers it, then nods. “That is one possibility. My older brother wants to be a doctor, so perhaps I’ll end up making the medicine he gives to his patients.”

“How many siblings do you have? I have four brothers: Izuna, Keitaro, Jiro, and Takeo,” says Madara.

“One more than me then. My older brother is Hashirama, while my two younger brothers are Kawarama and Itama.”

“Are any of them in college right now?”

“Yes. Hashirama is a year ahead of me. Kawarama and Itama will be starting college in a few years,” replies Tobirama. “And yours?”

“Izuna has started college, same as you. Maybe the two of you are the same age?” wonders Madara.

“I’m 19.”

Madara nods. “Same as him then. I’m twenty years old.”

“The same age as Hashirama.”

“Keitaro is 18, Takeo 16, and Jiro 15.”

“Itama is 16 and Kawarama is 15.”

They have to put their conversation on hold then as the subway reaches their destination. They disembark together, Madara taking hold of his hand so that they don’t get separated by the crowds. The school isn’t too far from the subway station, so together they walk hand-in-hand to the university.

“What time do you have your lunch break?” asks Madara.

“I don’t have class between 11:30 and 1,” answers Tobirama.

“Neither do I. We could get lunch together?”

Tobirama smiles. “Sounds good. I’ll meet you in front of the main building and we can choose where to eat then.”

“Okay. But before you go….” Madara pulls out a piece of paper and a pen. “We should exchange phone numbers.”

Madara rips the paper in half, writing his number on one the pieces. Tobirama writes his number on the other and then they exchange papers.

“I’ll see you later, Tobirama.”

“See you later, Madara.”

As Tobirama heads to his first class, he thinks about how funny Hashirama’s reaction will be when he learns about how he met Madara. On the other hand, maybe he should keep quiet about it for now. Hashirama has a bit of a protective streak, and he probably won’t be too happy to know that his little brother kissed a stranger on the subway. And, he wants to go on a few dates with Madara before introducing him to any of his family, just to make sure the other can handle his family’s particular brand of crazy.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half of this chapter is a rewrite of chapter one. After re-reading chapter one, I got inspired to write it a bit differently and kept going from there. I might write another chapter for this in the future; it just depends on whether I have more inspiration.

Tobirama stands shivering in the cold, waiting for the subway. January was cold this year, flakes of snow littering the ground. Getting out his phone, he checks the time, relieved when the subway finally arrives. He doesn’t want to be late to class on the first day.

The train is crowded this morning with nowhere left to sit. He hangs onto the handlebar as they begin moving, getting lost in thought as he mentally reviews what classes he has that day. Having been to the University the week before, he shouldn’t get lost, but it is a large campus. His morning classes are on the other side of the campus from his evening class.

Distracted as he is, he doesn’t notice that the person in front of him has lost his balance until the man knocks into him. The weight of his backpack drags him backwards, into the lap of one of the seated passengers. His gloved hand automatically lands on the man’s shoulder to steady himself.

“Hey!” says the man, irritated and surprised.

“Sorry.” His gaze connects with the other’s, the tips of their noses brushing. This close, he can see the stranger’s pupils dilate with lust. If his face wasn’t already red from the cold, he’s sure he would be blushing.

“It’s fine. Accidents happen,” says the stranger, suddenly calmer.

“Okay, um…” They stare at each other for a moment before Tobirama remembers he’s still in the other’s lap. He averts his eyes in embarrassment. “I guess I should be getting up now.”

To his surprise, the other’s hands come up to his hips. The grip isn’t strong enough to keep him from moving, but it does cause him to stay where he is as the other speaks.

“Considering how crowded the train is, it might just be safer for you to stay here. We wouldn’t want you falling again.”

Tobirama blinks at the blatant flirting before a smile curls at the edges of his lips. “Well, if it doesn’t bother you, I think I’ll stay.”

“It doesn’t bother me at all.” The other’s fingers just barely slip underneath his coat and shirt, brushing against bare skin. The _warmth_ of the other’s touch has him shivering.

“Your skin is freezing,” says the other man with a small frown.

He huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, I tend to stay cold for a while. I’m Tobirama, by the way.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Tobirama. I’m Madara. Where are you headed today with such a heavy backpack?”

“Konoha University. I start my first semester today.”

Madara smiles. “I wonder if we’ll have any classes together. This’ll be my second year.”

A fellow college student. That was good. This would have been awkward if Madara had turned out to be one of the professors, though the other didn’t look that old. But some people didn’t look their age.

“What are you studying?” he asks curiously.

“Criminology. I intend to be a detective like my uncle, Fugaku.”

Tobirama startles. “Uchiha Fugaku? The lead detective with an 85 percent solve rate?”

Madara looks smug. “That’s him. I’ll be as good as he is someday.”

Huh. He couldn’t tell if Madara was more interested in solving cases to help others or if he was a fame seeker. Also, the man was a bit arrogant. Time would tell if that ego was warranted.

“Sounds like an interesting goal. I’m still not sure what career I want, though I know I want it to be science related.”

“What about science interests you?” asks Madara.

“I like knowing how the world works. And chemistry is interesting. You can take two elements and make something completely different. Salt in its original components is toxic to humans.”

Tobirama stops before he can start rambling, hoping his enthusiasm hasn’t made Madara lose interest. However, Madara looks genuinely interested in what he’s saying, rather than the polite interest that barely conceals boredom.

“Perhaps you could make medicine then,” suggests Madara.

Tobirama bites his lip in thought, blushing as the other’s eyes zero in on the movement. “Maybe. My older brother is planning to become a doctor. Perhaps I’ll end up making the medicine he prescribes to his patients.”

“You have siblings too then? I have four younger brothers; no sisters.”

“That’s one more than me. I have one older brother named Hashirama and two younger brothers named Itama and Kawarama.”

“Are they college age yet?” asks Madara.

Tobirama shakes his head. “High school. Itama is seventeen and Kawarama is fifteen. What about yours?”

“Izuna is nineteen, starting University this year.”

“He’s the same age I am,” interrupts Tobirama.

Madara gives him a look at the interruption but doesn’t seem too bothered by it. “You’re three years younger than I am. My other siblings are in High school as well. Keitaro is seventeen, Takeo is sixteen, and Jiro is fourteen.”

“What did your parents think about having so many boys?” asks Tobirama.

His mother had at one point wanted a daughter, but eventually got used to the idea of having sons. She didn’t get that ‘go to the mall and try on clothes for hours’ bonding experience that she had wanted, but she had taught them how to cook. Tobirama much preferred hanging out with her in the kitchen than the mall.

“They didn’t mind,” replies Madara. “Each gender has its own drama. I think they were just relieved they wouldn’t have to deal with their children having periods.”

Tobirama lets out a startled laugh. “Makes sense. I can’t imagine what it would have been like having sisters. Though I suppose I’m close enough with my cousin, Toka, to consider her a sister.”

“Large family?” guesses Madara.

“Mm-hmm. Very large. I’ve got cousins scattered throughout the city.”

“That’s something we have in common. Christmas is a noisy affair as the relatives bring all their children around,” says Madara with a faint grimace. “Thankfully, they don’t expect me to host the party. A few of the other cousins volunteer for that.”

“Not a fan of kids?” he asks.

Madara shrugs. “They’re alright for a few hours at a time. If my brothers end up with children, I won’t mind babysitting for them.”

“I think that’s what I’d prefer as well. I’ve heard that children wake you up in the middle of the night.”

“And they draw on the walls. Leave their toys lying around. Get into dangerous situations the moment you turn your back on them. I’ve heard the horror stories from my cousins, but they seem to think it’s worth it. To each their own, I guess.”

“Hmm. Suddenly, I’m feeling a lot of sympathy for my parents,” says Tobirama, lips twitching in amusement.

“So am I. I’ll make sure to get them a nice card for Mother’s and Father’s day this year.”

Tobirama smiles and snuggles closer to Madara. Perhaps it was odd to be cuddling up to someone he’d just met on the subway, but he was _cold_ and Madara was very, very warm. His backpack was starting to feel annoying, though. He leans back for a moment to take it off, and sets it down next to them, within easy grabbing reach in case anyone gets too close. He doesn’t want to risk that someone would take it.

He’s pleased when Madara wraps his arms around him when he goes back to leaning against him. It feels nice.

“Are you always this cuddly?” asks Madara, amused.

Tobirama blinks at him in surprise. “Maybe. Do you not like it?”

“No, it’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting it. Believe me, holding you isn’t a hardship at all.”

And now Madara was flirting with him again. Good. So far, he’s enjoyed talking to him and wants to see if anything can develop between them.

“I like being held,” he admits.

Madara smiles and slips his hand underneath the back of his shirt, thumb rubbing small circles into his lower back. A slow warmth travels through him, dispelling the lingering chill. Impulsively, he presses their mouths together, wrapping his arms around Madara’s shoulders.

Madara lets out a pleased hum and kisses him back. His fingers grip the back of Madara’s shirt as the other’s tongue slips inside his mouth. He has to break away from their kiss after a minute, not wanting things to get indecent on the subway.

He looks up as the train slows down, realizing that this is their stop. Reluctantly, he gets up from Madara’s lap and grabs his backpack. He’s not sure what to do now. Should they walk together? Do they go their separate ways now? Madara sees his hesitation and grabs his hand, walking with him to the University.

“What building is your first class in?” asks Madara.

“___. I’ve got World History first, then algebra next door.”

“We’re going the same way then. They have the history and law classes in the same building. What time do you have free for lunch?”

“My second class ends at 12:45, and my next class is at 2.”

Madara nods thoughtfully. “Good. My schedule seems to be the same as yours, just different classes. There’s a sandwich shop nearby. We’ll have time to get something to eat from there. Shall we meet outside the math building?”

“Sounds like a plan. See you later, Madara.”

Madara gives him a quick kiss and lets him go. He enters his first class with a smile, pleased that he’s managed to get a date with such an attractive man. That smile quickly fades as class goes on, finding himself glancing at the clock more than he should. He’d rather be talking with Madara, getting to know the man and getting more kisses. However, he can’t allow romance to get in the way of his studies, so he forces himself to focus on what the teacher is saying and take notes.

After class, he speed walks out of the building and looks around, smiling when he spots Madara walking towards him. They hold hands on the way to the sandwich shop, telling each other about anything interesting they learned in class.

“What do you want to eat? My treat,” says Madara.

“Thank you.” Tobirama quickly scans through their menu. “I’d like the turkey sandwich, a blueberry muffin, and a glass of water.”

“Not a fan of soda then?” asks Madara curiously.

Tobirama shrugs. “Too much sugar. I like my teeth the way they are.”

Madara chuckles softly and goes up the counter to order. After getting their food, they select a table in the back, away from most of the crowd. It gives them some small measure of privacy.

Tobirama takes a bite of his muffin and discovers it to be delicious. He can tell that it was made with fresh blueberries. The sandwich is just as good.

“This restaurant makes good food,” comments Tobirama. “What do you think?”

Madara nods his head as he finishes chewing. Tobirama notes that he got a club sandwich, an apple, and an iced tea.

“It is. I can see this being a frequent place we eat lunch at between classes,” says Madara.

They eat in silence for a while, both more interested in sating their hunger than talking. Besides, Tobirama has never been someone who needs to fill the silence with chatter. He’s perfectly content just being near someone he likes.

“What made you want to be a detective?” he asks after they’re done eating.

Madara looks contemplative. “My uncle talked about his cases sometimes; whatever wasn’t classified that is. He never gave names, but he would mention what a tragedy it was that this woman or child had been killed. That isn’t to say that men never got killed, but I think it affected him more when it was women and children. Anyway, he just seemed really determined to catch whoever killed them. He wanted to give their families closure. Some people can’t move on from the death of their loved ones until their killer is behind bars.”

“So you want to help families get closure?”

“I guess. I just don’t like the idea of someone never being able to move on, forever waiting for a phone call from the police to say ‘We’ve found him. The one who murdered your daughter.’”

So it wasn’t just the prestige of being a wildly successful detective that Madara was after. That was good.

“It’s nice that you want to help people. Perhaps I should go into medical research, to help discover new cures,” says Tobirama.

“Would that be a career that you’d enjoy, or just something you would be doing to help others?” asks Madara.

Tobirama hums thoughtfully. “I’m not sure. I’ll need to look up what all these types of jobs entail. It sounds good in theory, but the reality might not be what I’m imagining.”

Madara nods. Checking the time, they decide it would be best to start walking to class. Comparing their schedules, they discover that Tobirama’s class is on the other side of the campus as Madara’s.

“I’ll walk with you,” offers Madara.

“You don’t have to,” says Tobirama, surprised. “Your class is closer than mine.”

“Yes, but I want to walk with you. There’s enough time.”

Outwardly, Tobirama just shrugs and accepts Madara’s hand as they begin walking. Inwardly, he’s quite pleased. Madara knew how to be a gentlemen. It wouldn’t have been a deal breaker if Madara hadn’t walked him to class, but it was the little signs of affection that Tobirama appreciated most.

“I enjoyed hanging out with you today. Will you want to do this again?” asks Madara.

“Definitely. I have classes on Mondays and Wednesdays, so we can have lunch together on those days. On Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays, I work part time at a bookstore from 10-3. I don’t have any current plans for Saturday and Sunday,” says Tobirama.

“How do you feel about movies? We could go to the theatre on Saturday,” suggests Madara.

“That sounds fun. I’ll look up what’s playing later and we can discuss it during lunch on Wednesday.”

“Okay.”

They reach the science building about a minute later, stopping next to the wall, a few feet away from the door. Madara steps closer to him, one hand resting on his shoulder while the other cups the back of his head. His eyes close as Madara kisses him, lips parting for the other’s skilled tongue.

He thinks that even if the other had turned out to have an obnoxious personality, he still would have dated him for a while to be kissed like this. Soft and slow, Madara taking the time to explore every inch of his mouth. His body jolts in surprise as Madara grabs his ass and squeezes, trying to hold back a moan and failing, feeling the other’s mouth turn up into a smirk.

It takes an annoying amount of willpower to break away from their kiss, cheeks flushed and lightly panting. “As nice as this is, I’d rather not get aroused in public.”

Madara chuckles. “Another time then. I’ll see you later, Tobirama. Have fun in class.”

“Sure. See you later.”

Tobirama heads inside, thankful that he can blame the cold weather for his red cheeks. He finds the classroom and chooses a seat in the front of the room, getting out a notebook and pencil. The teacher’s lecture helps distract him from thoughts of Madara, the feel of his slightly chapped lips and toned armed wrapped around him.

It’s a bit disappointing that his class gets out later than Madara’s, as he has a lab after the lecture. On his way home, he would have liked to have sat on Madara’s lap again on the subway train. Perhaps he’ll be able to do so Wednesday morning.

He wonders if he should mention meeting Madara to his brothers. Hashirama can be rather overprotective, so perhaps he’ll wait until later. If Madara is still dating him after a few months, then he’ll introduce him to his siblings.


End file.
